


take me back to the small stuff

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Starting a new team is hard, makes it worth it when you meet the right person.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Danielle Van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	take me back to the small stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Not checked again, only by me. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I also have no idea about when they all lived together. So I'm just making it fit me, cause I love a beth/Leah friendship.

First days were tough, first day of school, the first day of university; that one was a tough one. First day of a new job. She had done it all before, joining Sunderland though she was pretty young, and this would be a professional team, they'd be together the whole time. 

Leah would be a good start, they played together at every England stage, Jordan through Leah really, and there was Carla. A few of the England players she knew from national team events. She had played against arsenal when at Sunderland, but it's never enough to get to know people, neither are the stories that people tell. 

Last night Emily and herself had spent the night Instagram stalking the team, not that she'd really learnt anything. One moment that she did remember clearly, was opening up one of her teammates Instagram to 'Damn she's fit, right?' from Emily. She laughed to herself, and obviously the last thing on her mind, even if it was true. 

She walked into the office, and came face to face with Leah and Pedro, she wouldn't say she minded the small welcome party. 

"Hey!" Leah opened her arms, straight into a hug. "I'm so excited you're here, my mum says hi too." They pulled apart. 

"Bethany, good to have you here." Pedro held out his hand. "Right, shall we?" 

The 3 of them made their way to the team common room for Beth's first team meeting. It was exactly like school Beth thought. Walk into a noisy room and everyone stops talking. 

"Everyone, this is Beth! Beth this is everyone." Leave it to Leah to give her the most useful introduction. 

"Hi," Beth gave everyone a little wave. 

She sat next to Leah and Jordan, listening to the meeting about their upcoming training and matches. She laughed a few times, Dan Carter was very funny when she was constantly ribbing her friends. As they got up ready to leave she said a particular funny one. 

"So plan is, dvd on the floor ready to assist, Katie, smoldering towards the ref. Leah wearing the right sized shorts. Jordan, Kim don't forget to look exasperated with everyone." The whole team laughed, Katie shoving Dan in a playful way as they all tried to exit onto the pitch. 

The team was put into smaller groups, firstly for practice, secondly to get Beth introduced to the team. She was put in a team with Leah, Dan, Kim, Jemma, Carla and Daan. With Leah joking that she had been given the munchkins of the team. Beth stood off to the side with Jemma and Carla stretching out hamstrings. She whipped her head around when she heard a loud bang, followed by a small ouch, to see Daan laying on the floor. 

"Dvd? What the hell?" Dan shouted as she burst into laughter, "did you not see that there? That giant goal post."

Daan slowing made her way to her feet, "yeah, yeah. I was distracted." She jogged off grumbling to herself rubbing her nose. 

Carla pushed Jemma as they were standing close, "date go that well that you have her distracted at training?" 

"I didn't think it did, she hasn't really spoken to me much outside of practice." Jemma shrugged. 

The girls carried on stretching, and Beth couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, Daan had been who her and Emily had spent a lot of time 'stalking' last night on Instagram, it's not like she thought she'd come here and wedding bells would ring. But, she didn't want to perv over another teammates girlfriend. 

By the end of practice she was exhausted. Training at Sunderland couldn't even compare to what this had been like. Only England training could have prepared her for this. 

She was moving in with Jordan, Dan, Jemma and Leah, at least Leah would be there to break the ice for her. But, if she was honest, she wanted to get home and phone her mum. It's not that the girls weren't welcoming, it's just a full day of inside jokes and things like that took a lot out of her. 

The rest of her housemates had already left, Beth took the time to get her new kit, hang her boots up, just take a minute to calm herself. After getting her bearings, she made her way towards her car, turning the corner she saw the last thing she wanted to see. Her tire was flat, not slightly but all the way. She leant against the car, slowly sitting down, and finishing on the floor crying. She was exhausted, not to be a big baby, but she really wanted her mum. 

Head in her hands crying on the floor, what an impression to make. 

"You okay?" 

She lifted her head to see Daan standing by the back of her car, head tilted in question.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I'm good." Beth made to wipe her tears. "I have a flat." 

"Yeah, you look good." The Dutch woman laughed, she took a few more steps towards the blond, and held out a tissue. "What's up?" She waited for Beth to answer, after a few moments still nothing. She just couldn't put it into words. Beth felt Daan move to join her sitting on the floor. "It sucks when you're the new person, you feeling home sick?" Daan tried again. 

"I don't know, it's just a lot, you know? I guess, I am, yeah. It's like uni all over again." 

"I wouldn't know I didn't go," the Dutch woman laughed. "But, I do know what it's like to be away from home. So, if you do want to talk, I'm a good listener. Plus, I've been told I have a nice face so you get something to look at too." 

Beth laughed, for the first time since she had left for London, a full on belly laugh. "Are you meant to say that, so full of yourself. You nearly ruined your nice face earlier." Beth poked her in the cheek. 

"I was distracted, can't blame me for that." She winked at Beth. 

"Oh, yeah, I heard, you and Jemma are dating?" She was hoping for a no, but she wasn't usually that lucky. 

"No we're not." Daan looked kind of confused, "no, not her." She'd not admit to her hopes going up. 

"Carla? She's very nice." She watched as Daan laughed again. "What are you laughing at?" 

"No, you fanny." She stood up, holding her hand out for Beth, pulling her up. "Do you want a lift, want me to call someone?" 

"Yeah, I should probably call AA. So, what distracted you?" 

"Maybe I'll tell you another time. Give me your phone?" Beth handed it over straight away, "there you go, my number, if you ever feel sad again, just call me. I think we'll be fast friends. You can also use that number for anything else too." 

Beth watched as the brunette winked at her again, and made her way to her own car. She shouted across the parking lot, "bye Beth." Is it possible for someone to sound sexy while just saying your name, yes Beth had found it was.


End file.
